SCR reactor technology is being used with increasing frequency to treat the exhaust gases from an industrial process, such as energy production, before the gas is released to the atmosphere. The SCR reactor process relies on the use of proprietary catalysts to treat the exhaust gas as the gas passes through the SCR reactor. Because the catalyst is an integral part of the chemical reaction, great effort is used to provide maximum exposure of the catalyst to the exhaust gas and to ensure that all the exhaust gas comes in contact with sufficient catalysts for treatment.
The catalysts will have a limited effective service life. The catalysts must be removed and replaced with new catalysts at regular intervals. Therefore, great attention must be paid to the design so that this exchange of catalysts can be undertaken quickly with a minimum of effort. A need exists for further advancement in this regard, while maintaining the fundamental requirement that all exhaust gas pass through the catalyst.